Wherever You Are
by Xirysa
Summary: FE7 Based on the song with the same title. Nils' thoughts about Ninian after parting ways. //I'll see you laugh, I'll see you smile. I'll be with you, just for a while...//


**Xirysa Says:** I'll admit it: I'm a sap when it comes to Disney. No, not the crap they play on Disney Channel nowadays—the good stuff from ages ago. That's right, the classics (which are the main reason that I'm going to honeymoon in Disneyland when I get married, but… that's beside the point). So this song was based on _Wherever You Are_, from _Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin_. I first heard it when I was seven or so and cried whenever I heard it. And now, nine years later… I still cry. Sad, ain't it? Anyway, done with my rambling here. Hope you enjoy the 'fic! And listen to the song, too, when you get a chance. Trying something new here, too, so… Yeah. It's gonna be odd. I know that. I'm putting the _Virtues_ 'fic on hold for a bit, but... I hope to update that one soon. So don't worry.

**NOTE TO THOSE PARTICIPATING IN THE SENSES CHALLENGE:** I'm sure most of you know this by now, but if not... The deadline has been pushed back to Halloween. AKA October 31, 2008. Marching band, crazy-hard classes, dance class, volunteer work, and the pressure from my paternal units has got me on the run. And... I'm guessing that a lot of you have limited time as well. So, I hope that this helps! (Plus, since I have no school election day, I can use it to judge your lovely entries—which I know won't be easy since there are so many awesome ones out there...) If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me!

* * *

Wherever You Are

_Come out __moon__._

You always liked the moon, didn't you?

_Come out wishing star._

The stars, too. One time, a long time ago, you told me that they were special wishes.

_Come out._

Actually, I've got a wish as well: I keep hoping that you're going to suddenly appear when I least expect it.

_Come out._

Or that I'm going to see you sitting and smiling where we always used to play when we were younger.

_Wherever you are._

But I know you won't because you're not here.

_I'm__ alone here in the dark._

The nights here seem darker now that you're gone, you know.

_All alone and wide awake._

What happened to all the peaceful nights I had when you were still with me?

_Come and find me._

I'm lonely. I miss you.

_I'm__ empty and I'm cold._

My heart feels like ice.

_And my heart is about to break._

But you love him with all your heart, don't you? Your heart's not cold like mine.

_Come and find me._

That's why you stayed.

_I need you to come here and find me._

Even though I know you can't come back, I wish that you could.

_'Cause without you I'm totally lost._

I wish that you would.

_I've hung a wish on every star._

How many wishes have I made until now?

_It hasn't done much good so far._

Maybe wishes only go so far…

_I can only __dream__ of you._

But I can still dream about you, right?

_Wherever you are._

All the times we were together. Both the good and the bad.

_I'll hear you laugh._

Your laugh was beautiful—did I ever tell you that?

_I'll see you smile._

So was your smile; I can see how he fell in love with you.

_I'll be with you just for a while._

I can see why he wanted to be with you, and I don't hate him for that.

_But when the morning comes._

But when I wake up from those dark and sleepless nights, I'm always alone, and it makes me sad.

_And the sun begins to rise._

And when the sunlight plays across my face, I remember how we would always watch the sun come up together.

_I will lose you._

You always said that even though a day had been lost, we would never lose the memories of it.

_Because it's just a dream._

But dreams and memories are nice and pretty and all, except… That's all they are.

_When I open up my eyes._

This is the reality.

_I will lose you._

You're gone now. Lost to me forever.

_I used to believe in forever._

Once upon a time, you said that we would be together forever.

_But forever is too good to be true._

I guess that it wasn't supposed to happen.

_I've hung a wish on every star._

Even though I know it can't be done, I keep praying that we'll be together again someday.

_It hasn't done much good so far._

That's all it is, though—wishful thinking.

_I don't know what else to do._

Maybe I'm at my wit's end.

_Except to try to dream of you._

Maybe all I can do is dream about you.

_And wonder if you're dreaming too._

I like to think that you dream about me, too.

_Wherever you are._

I miss you, Ninian. So much it hurts.

_Wherever you are._

You're my sister, and I love you. Wherever you are.

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Yeah, the idea was totally random. I know that. Still… I've had this song stuck in my head after for a while now. I hope you readers can see how pretty the song actually is, as pathetic as that sounds. Don't remember if I said this before or not, but... I'm trying something new with this as well. And… I always love thinking about the relationship that Nils and Ninian shared. I think it impacts me even more since I come from such a large and (mostly) loving family. But yeah. That's enough of my useless rambling. One last thing, though. Or rather… Two. First, go listen to the song. NOW. And second… Please review and critique and feedback and all that jazz.


End file.
